Truth Or Dare?
by Turtle-TotCrazy
Summary: Two of the brothers are taken by one shell of a crazy man. They are forced to play a game, but it turns out, its nothing of what they expected it to be. Will their brother's be able to find them and rescue them in time? Or will they lose to the game?
1. Chapter 1

I have had this whole idea in my head for a few days now, so i decided to actually write it! cx

For now I have rated this a T, but if it comes to it, I will change it to M, depends on how I want to write it cx

I do not own TMNT, that right belongs to Nick...

I only own the crazys in this story, such as Miss Julia, and the other man. You will learn his name later c;

* * *

><p>It was dark, cold and the air was moist. The room was trashed, nearly everything broken or burnt, with the walls beginning to mold and the paper peeling of in places. He sat in his lone chair in front of the slightly lit fire. His attention being on the old, and mostly rusted key in his hand. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at the piece of metal, his gaze traveled to the only section of the room which seemed to be intact. He then downcast his dead, grey eyes to the trap door, that only he knew about. It was not like he lived with anyone, but thankfully no one knew about his favorite place. It held so many fun memories for him. So many fun memories with his personal pets. Though, due to them already being pathetically weak, he had no more to play with. He was bored without them, he had nothing to do. Suddenly a sinister grin spread along his pale face.<p>

"I think I need new pets, don't you think so Miss Julia?"

* * *

><p>The four of them had been on patrol for at least two hours now. Jumping from roof top, to roof top. Nothing had happened, the city seemed to be strangely quite. Well if you put aside the police sirens, the car horns, all the chatting and ruckus below, but come on, this is New York after all. But the crime wave, like gangs such as the purple dragon seemed to be on a low tonight.<p>

"Leoooo! Bro i'm bored. Like dude, seriously. Nothing is going on tonight!" Wined one of the four, also known as Michelangelo.

A long sigh was heard, as the one named Leo, Leonardo, shook his head.

"Mike, we still have a few more hours of patrol left. Anyway, were you not the one to say it would be nice if crime took a night of?" Leo told his younger brother while smirking.

Mikey huffed, then crossed his arms. He then faced the other way, his shell to his bro's. "Yeah, it would have been nice, if it were not this boring."

You then heard a grunt followed by a small laugh, "Nothin' seems ta please ya, does it Mike?" Said the red-clad known as Raphael.

"Apparently not." Spoke the last, known as Donatello while he laughed again.

Mikey frowned. "Hey, It's not like I knew it would be boring!"

Raph rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "Yeah, whatever Mike." He looked to Leo. "Can we just get goin' before Knuckle-head here start crying or something."

"Hey! I will not cry! Why would I cry, and- Hey! Hey wait! Wait for me!" He shouted, after he turned back to his brothers, and found out they had run of, making him run after them.

Raph looked to Leo, then to Donny. "Hey why don't we play ninja tag?" He said with a smirk. Both Don and Leo nodded with a smirk also on their faces to.

"Hey Mikey, were playing ninja tag, your it!" Don shouted back to his orange-clad brother, then ran ahead of the other two.

"Wait!? What!?" Mikey shouted back to them, while quickly catching up the the slower turtles.

Leo looked back and smiled to him. "Your the one who wanted something to do, so here it is!" He laughed, and then whispered to Raph, "You better hurry, he's catching up bro" Then he ran of just like Don.

Raph looked back, "Ah shell, he is!" he whispered to himself, as Mikey was catching up, now with smirk on his own face.

"What is it Raphie. You to slow?" He teased, using the nickname to top it of. Raph frowned once again, and finally after getting the energy, sprinted of to try and find somewhere to hide.

Mikey sighed to himself, after he saw Raph jump down into a alley way. He knew as soon as he looked he would not be able to find him and then he would actually have to start looking for his bro's. Speed may have been on his side, but he sucked at the actual 'finding his bro's' part. He let out a long, bored sigh when he looked into the alley way, and of course, could not see Raph.

He then decided to jump down, to double check.

He dived into the shadows of the alley, and stood still to listen out. At fist it was completely quiet. Nothing to be heard. He groaned to himself, he really did not like this game, well him being on that is. He was about to leave, and climb back onto the roof tops, when he suddenly heard, well felt like someone was in the alley with him. He turned back around with a small smile creeping onto his face. Seems like one of his bro's had slipped up and let him sense them. Ha! And they said he was the clumsy one!

When Mike did turn around, something felt off. Instead of going to find his brother, he felt like he should leave the alley way, and go back onto the roof. But there it was. A figure, a figure deep in the shadows. Mikey squinted but could not make out if it was one of his bro's or not.

Little did he know was that he had already stepped out of the the secrecy of the shadows, and that the figure could easily see him. It was only then Mikey did realize this, but it was to late. Out of nowhere he hard a swish, and before he knew it he felt a prick on his shoulder. He looked to see what the irritation was, but then stared with wide eyes at the small tranquilizer dart. He stepped back, back into the shadows. Though it seemed the sedative had already kicked in. His legs suddenly felt weak, he ended up stumbling on his own feet after it seemed to not response to him. With a soft grunt Mikey fell to the ground, and when he open his eyes they felt heavy and drowsy. He vision was creeping away from him, with the edge of his eye sight consuming in black. The last thing his mind said was, _Ah shell!_ Then unconsciousness took over him, and he was in a never ending wold of darkness.

The red-clad had been watching Mike form afar, on the building above with a huge grin across his face. Though it did not seem to stay with him. It went as soon as he saw his youngest brother collapse to the ground. Confusion replaced the grin, and he waited a few seconds to see if Mike would get back up. Though, no arrival. He did not move. He was not moving, just laying on the ground of the alleyway. Was he even breathing? Suddenly Raph felt worry consume him, so he then jumped down into the alley to inspect his brother.

After silently landing in the lone alley, he walked over to his brother. He let out a long sigh of relief when he saw Mike breathing. _Just pasted out, thank shell._ He thought. _But why did be pass out?_

He went to go and pick the orange-clad up, but when he did, something caught his eye. On Mikes right shoulder there was some type of dart. Probably a sedative dart, due to Mike ending up collapsing. But it could also be anything. Like poison...

Raph frowned when he heard moment behind him. He jumped up, and turned around, sai at the ready to defend both himself and his fallen brother.

When he did turn, he saw another dart come directly for him. Using quick reflects he dodged the oncoming dart, then let out a low growl.

"Who are you!? Come out! Show your self!" He growled out to them.

"Awhh, if you insist. But it was fun playing hide and seek. Oh well, maybe next time." Whined a voice. But to Raph the voice seemed... close.

To his surprise someone stepped up behind him, and whispered. "Tag! I win," There was a short pause. "I got you reptile." Then he felt a slight prick at the back of his neck. He turned around with angry eyes, and sai once again at the ready. Though when he looked, no one was there. The red-clad stood there for a moment in surprise, but then he remembered other matters. He put his arm up to his neck, then felt the dart, and with a quick pull, he got it out and threw it onto the ground. Then he turned back to his brother, to go pick him up, and try to get both himself and Mike back into the sewers before he got effected by the sedative.

Though when he looked back he froze. A black haired man was hovering over Mikey, with the strangest's of grins on his face. Raph's eye darkened when the man started to caress Mikey's cheek.

"Isn't he just breathtaking, Julia?" The man sighed smiling at Mike.

"Get off'a my brother, now!" Raph growled dangerously, walking over to him. Though, when he went to grab the man by the jacket he began to feel weak. He stumbled a little, then shook his head to rid of any of the dizziness. "What the hell!" He snapped, when his vision started to blur.

All of a sudden Raph collapsed just like Mike. He let out a weak grunt and looked up. The last thing the red-clad ninja saw before he blacked out, was the man that now hovered over both of the brothers, with a huge smirk playing along his face.

Finally, the red one took some time, but they where finally both down. He looked at the two fallen brother, then grinned like a child after getting a cookie.

"Oh Julia darling," He started. "I pick truth." He said with a sadistic smile. After another paused, he said. "Oh why, of course its going to be a fun game this time around. Just look at my new special pets. What a silly question to ask dear."

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? c:<p>

Should I carry on?

**Please Review~! c**:


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**I will indeed carry on, for you guys! So here is chapter two! c:**

**I do not own TMNT, that right belongs to Nick.**

* * *

><p>The area was immense. The room its self was very dull, with almost no light. The only glow appearing from either the slightly agape trap door in the ceiling, or from the small cracks coming from the ceiling above. On two of the walls held chains, with shackles on the ends of them. One for each ankle, and each wrist.<p>

He looked to the old, but newly clean and unrusted, chains that hang from the wall. These pieces of metal held much meaning to him. They held his pets in place. Held them in place, so they couldn't escape, and leave him. No one like's a lot pet now, do they?

So one thing was occupied in his mind. He was not going to lose these new ones.

He looked at his new a pets proudly, with a huge grin spread along his face. He had done it finally, after much effort. He had brought the two beautiful beasts back into the safety of his home. His eyes did not move from them, seeing how they hang limp from the wall, with only the help of the chains holding them up.

He walked over to the smaller one, and rested his hand on the beasts cheek. He didn't know what it was, but he was very fond of this one. His hands moved over to the bandanna, that was wrapped around his magnificent, baby blue eyes. (Which were currently shut of course.) His fingers traveled towards the tail ends of the piece of fabric. He hummed to himself, then place his other hand around the knot on the back of the terrapins head. With swift movement, he undid the knot and pulled the fabric from his little pets head.

He took a step back and stood up once more. He looked down to the piece of orange fabric he had taken from the being. Then without thinking, he warped the material around his other wrist. Looking at it on his wrist, he checked if it was tight enough, then went back to staring at the reptile before him. To him, the orange-clad looked strangely different without the bandanna abound his eyes. He... Looked better.

Then the man decided he needed a rest. He finally had some new beauties, meaning now he could rest for a bit. Only for a bit, because soon they would wake up, and he did not want to waste any time. He had a game to play.

He walked back over to the now un-clad ninja, and sat next to him. Next thing he knew, he had his head rest upon the shoulder of the reptile, and was slowly drifting of. That only lasted for a few minuets though, because his attention was brought upon a groan coming from the opposite side of the room. When he looked up, the red-clad seemed to be trying to catch the forever escaping consciousness. Though by the looks of it the ninja seemed to be actually winning. Another groan escaped the terrapins mouth, and slowly his eye's cracked open.

At first the red-clad, seem confused as his eyes, only his eyes, moved around the spacious room. He didn't only seem confused though. No, he really was confused. Where was he? Why did he fell all heavy and really tiered? Where were his brothers? His eye's traveled around the room once more, until they landed on one of his brothers. A sudden burst of anger and worry spread along his features. His little brother, was mask less, sprawled on the floor, and had a skinny, pale, black haired man laying practically on top on him. The man was staring directly back at him. It was only then the that Raph realized the shackles around his little brothers ankles, and around the wrist he could actually see. (Though most probably on his other as well.)

He then tried to get a better look of Mikey, so he tried to moved his arm out of an awkward position it was in, but then he heard it. The rattle, the sounds of chains. He looks down, and stare in- well it wasn't horror, more like shock- at the shackles around his wrists. A low but threatening growl, escaped the red-clad throat, then snapped his attention back up the the man resting against his brother. He downcast his eyes, as a bunch of other question had seemed to swim into his mind, on top of the ones that where already there. Why where they here? How long had they been here? Did Leo and Don know? Or where they here somewhere also? Then he had one more look up to his brother, but that was it...

"Will ya get of my brotha'!" He finally snapped at the man, who then smiled in amusement.

"Awhh, I was wondering when you where going to talk. Had me think for a bit, thinking that seeing you talk was just my imagination." The man let out a laugh, then shook his head. "But, If I were you, I would not shout," He looked to the turtle below him and again, rested his hand on the Mikes cheek. "He is sleeping, we don't want to wake him up now do we?"

Raph was practically keeping himself, from running up to that guy, and repeatedly, punching him in the face. Though due to his captive state, he could not.

"I said. Get. Of. Ma. Bortha'! Now!" He snapped.

The black haired put a toothy grin onto his face. "Oh, how I love a good old temper."

Then all attention went directly to the still unconscious reptile, as he let out a small groan.

"Awh, he's trying to wake up. Come on bud, time to wake up for me, and Miss Julia now, then we can play. Your the fun one right? So come on, wake up so we can play." The man encouraged.

"Will you just leave him alone!? And who the hell is Miss Julia!?" Raph practically shouted.

The man frowned at him, then left his beloved beast, and walked over the the angered one.

Raph, did not really expect what happened next though. With the back of his hand, the man slapped Raph right across his cheek, leaving a faint red mark. "I said stop shouting!" He hissed at the red-clad.

After a few seconds of shock, Raph glared up at the man. "Well, who are you then?!" Raph asked.

The question its self brought back that grin of his. "Why my names is Jasper of course, but you may call me by the name of Master."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Raph scoffed.

That comment, of course brought back the frown. With quick movement, Jasper kick the turtle down, then stood on the red-clads hands, so he was on all fours. He then grabbed the back of Raph's bandanna, and pulled it so the reptile was looking at him. Jasper then bent down, so his face was inches away from the angered turtle.

"I said, you will call me by the name of Master. I am your master, and you will do as I say. Do you understand?" He threatened slowly in a low voice. Raph only glared daggers in return.

All attention was brought back to the, yet to be conscious turtle. Small murmurs could be heard from him, and he was moving a little. Jasper then smiled and left the bigger turtle to go wake up the smaller one.

"..s..ell...hat, appen...aph? Don? Leo...?" He murmured ever so quietly, so you could barely hear the words.

"Get away from him!" Raph snapped, when he saw the man back next to Mikey.

"Come on, come to, my little Michel. Miss Julia wants to see you to you know." The black haired man whispers, trying lure and encourage the turtle to come out of it.

Slowly the mask less reptile's eye's crept open, to revile tiered looking baby blues. Jasper smiled lovingly, at the sight of them, and once agian, put his hand on the turtles cheek. Mike, flinched and looked up to see a man hovering over him.

"Welcome back to the wold of living my darling." Mikey's eye widened, and shook his head, struggling to get the strange man to take is ice like hand of his face. What was happening!? Where was he? Who was this!? He moved his arm to pry the hand of his face, only to hear a rattle sound. He tilled his head, to not only see a shackle on his wrist, which made him frown, but he also saw he red-clad brother.

"R-Raph?" He whimpered out, not wanting to look at the man.

"Don't worry bro, calm down, I'll think of a way out of here!" Raph said to hopefully get his brothers spirits up.

Suddenly, both turtles snapped their attention to Jasper, as he burst out into horrendous laughter.

"'We will get out of here bro, don't you worry!'" The human mimicked Raph, still laughing. "Oh, no you won't! You don't think you would actually be able to escape right?! Why would you want to escape anyway! Now that you are both up, we can start paying!" He said excitedly.

"P-Play...?" Mikey stuttered out. The man looked down to him, and shined a toothy grin to him. (Like he had with Raph.)

"Yeah! Were going to play a game!"

"Yeah, well I aint playin' your 'game'" Raph snarled.

"Um, yeah. I don't really want to either..." Mike said quietly.

Jasper let out a frustrated sigh, while frowning. His hands where now in fists and a sudden dark look spreed along his face, making Mike, who was still under him, squirm slightly.

"Oh, yes you are... Both of you. I never even said you couldn't." He started slowly. He reached into his pocket, and when his hand found what they wanted he paused and looked down on Mike. "I'm sorry my sweet, but if you do not listen there will be consequences." Before Mike even knew it, he had a sudden mixture of pain travailing through his left upper leg. He let out a startled yelp, which sounded more of a strangled scream. The mask less turtle cringed slightly when he felt the think crimson liquid already dripping down his thigh. He shakily lifted his head, only to wish he hadn't. In his leg, a small knife had been slightly implanted in it, while Jasper held it in place, and now was looking at his big brother.

Raph, stare in shock, as the man implanted the knife into his little brothers leg. Then a sudden burst of anger sprouted in him. He let a low, but loud growl get through his throat, and pulled at his shackles once again.

Jasper huffed. "You are not going to get out of them, so quit it now!" He snapped. "And as I just said, we were going to play a game. I have already picked one, so Red you will go first." Raph just glared at him.

A smirk started to set on the mans face again, then he spoke. "Red, Truth or Dare?"

Raph, did not move, nor speak. That mad Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I said Truth or dare!? Pick one!" When Raph did not answer, he sighed, then pressed down on the knife. A sharp gasp was heard from the turtle laying beneath Jasper.

"Stop!" Raph shouted.

"Pick one then!" Jasper shouted back.

Raph growled. Pick one, and who knows what will happen to him or don't and your baby brother gets hurt.

"Okay! Truth!" Raph finally snapped.

* * *

><p>So the truth card has been pick! ;u;<p>

**Please Review~! c**:


	3. Chapter 3

woah, thanks for the reviews guys! ;u;

Anyway, here is the next chapter!

**I do not own TMNT, that right belongs to Nick.**

* * *

><p>"Okay! Truth!" Raph snapped.<p>

The pale man smirked at the rushed answer of the panicked turtle.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He grinned. Jasper's eyes then travel down the the slightly shaking form, of the young turtle that lay beneath him. He gasped when he realized he was still holding pressure on the blade that was implanted in the turtle's leg. Mike let out a small grunt from the sudden, painful, movement of the knife, as Jasper, slowly pulled the metal out of the limb.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry my little Michel, I forgot I was holding this." He said softly. He simply put the knife in one of his pockets and slowly got of Mike. As the weight was now gone, the said turtle clasped his hand around the knife wound, and whimpered as the blood still seeped out.

The black-haired man hmm'ed to himself, thinking up a truth for the red-masked turtle. As if a light bulb had sparked to life above his head, he finally thought of a fun question.

"So red," He started, casually walking over the the chained terrapin. "You choose truth, so I have a question for you my dear reptile." He smirked, "For how long can you hold you breath?"

Rapheal, was silent for a few seconds scowling at the concrete floor beneath him.

"How long can I hold my breath?" He replied at the odd question. The man just nodded.

Raph grumbled to himself and then glared up the man that tower over him.

"Outta' all the questions you could'a ask, you ask that! Why the hell do you need to know that?! I mean, come on! First you freaking track us down to then tranquilize us, so we wake up to where ever the hell this place is, then you freaking stab my little brother in the leg, and all you do is ask me how long I can hold my breath for!?" He growled out.

Jasper merely stared. "I want to play is all, play with my pets."

"Pets!?" Mikey, exclaimed before Raph could even growl at the man.

"Pets." Raph started. "So this is what this is all about. You really think were your pets... PETS! We are not you pets! So get that through that thick skull of yours! We are no ones pets! you go that! No ones!"

"You are my dear pets and you will do as I say." He said still seeming to be unfazed by the insult.

Raph scoffed, "Yeah, like were going to listen to an old messed up freak, like you."

Jasper frowned, "Freak? Me a freak? Have you actually ever looking into a mirror before? your the freak, not me!" He huffed, as the frown darkened. "And you call me a freak" He mumbled finally.

"I thought we where your dear precious 'pets', and your calling us freaks?" The red-clad mocked.

"I'd watch your mouth if I where you reptile."The man warned.

Raph laughed bitterly, "Why'd I listen to you anyway?"

"Because I am your master!" He snapped.

The frowned up to his 'master'. "No, yer not. I have only one master, and he aint you!

At this statement, Jasper clenched his fists, and glared at the turtle.

"You know what? I have had many pets like you. At first, they didn't listen to me, so I had to make them listen. I had to punish them. Train them into the pets I want. I guess I will later have to do that to you to, as you seem to think you have the control here. Well you don't" He snarled, his fists now nearly as white as his pale face.

To Jasper's surprise, Raph did not react, did not budge. He actually had shifted his gaze to his younger brother, as the man was ranting, while Mike himself, kept shifting his gaze from his brother, to his wounded leg so he could alter where his hand was to keep pressure on the wound.

Jasper grunted, then walked over the the far end of the room. He paused next to the wall, then looked as if he where admiring the old looking wall, until he put his bony finger to it. Then all of a sudden a section of the wall opened up, reviling a shadow of a room hidden behind the, what looked to be, newly painted wall. So for the first time since the brothers had awoken, Jasper left them, and a exited into the mystery room.

After the crazed man had left them, both the brothers slowly turned back to face each other.

"Raph..." Mikey trailed off now looking fully at his older brother.

"Don't worry Mike, we will get out of here, I promise." He soothed, to the obvious panicked turtle.

Mikey relax slightly at his brother words, and leaned against the wall.

"How's, you leg?" Raph asked hesitantly.

The orange-clad looked down, and shrugged. "Eh, I've had worse. He has a very lousy aim" He grinned back up to him.

Raph let out a quick sigh of relief, "If ya say so bro. Has it stopped bleeding yet?"

Mike lifted his hand so he could, inspect it. "Oh, it has! About time to." He finally grumbled, and wiped his hand on the floor beside him, to get rid of the crimson liquid that stained over his hand and mad a face at the red trail it left on the ground.

Raph folded his arm across his chest, then mimicked his brother and decided to lean against the wall, and close his eyes.

"Do you think they know were gone?" Mike suddenly asked warily.

Raph sighed, then opened his eyes. "Shell yeah I do. Mother-hen Leo is likely runnin' around the lair right now like a headless chicken, readying the plan he has, while Don sits on his precious computer trying to hack the what-ever-he-hacks of our shell cells." Raph encouraged while trying the lighten the mood. Thankfully it seemed to work as Mikey laughed at the comments he made about their brothers.

"Then Master Splinter must be trying to mediated, and located us by our spirits and who-know-what. I'm guessing he can't even concentrate with the two mother-hen's running around back home." Mike finished with a laugh, which rewarded him with a low chuckle from Raph.

"Huh, so there really are more of your kind!" Mike jumped at the new voice, while Raph just grunted, then they turned to see Jasper leaning against the shadow-filled room's door frame. He had a huge grin spread along his pale face, and he held a big bucket.

"Who said we where talking about our 'kind'?" Raph snapped.

"No one, I have already seen Blue and Purple anyway, so you can't trick me!" He giggled out. Then he paused with a questioning look. "But, I don't know this 'Master Splinter'. Who's he?" He asked curiously.

"You don't need to know who he is!" Mikey snapped, slightly surprising Raph, but seemed to truly shock Jasper as a quick gasp escaped his mouth.

"Oh, Im sorry my little one, I did not mean to ask that if its personal, Im sorry,do you forgive me?" Jasper asked Mike.

"Uhh, huh? what?" The orange-clad asked truly confused by what was happening.

Jasper giggled some more. "I'll just take that as a yes." He then walked over to the red banded turtle, and put the bucket down.

When Raph got a quick glimpse of what the bucket contain, he growled. "Whats this for?!"

The man looked back the the turtle, his face now with no expression. "This is a way to find out the answer to your truth." He replied simply.

Raph scowled at the man. "I aint doing anything to do with that."

The mans face suddenly saddened. "You don't want to play?" Raph only growled in response. "Oh." He sighed, then looked over the the smaller reptile. "If you wish." He said finally, then stood up and walked over to Mike.

This caught the red-clads attention. "what're you doing?" He flared.

"Well, you got your chance to play, and you refused. So Michel here is going to play your round." He spoke, still facing the weary looking Mikey, then put the bucket down in front of him.

Raphs eye's widened, slightly when he realized what was happening. "Wait! What? You- why is he taking my turn!? It is my turn after all, not his!"

"Oh. Did I not tell you that if you decide to refuse your go, the other must take upon it?" He asked now facing Raph.

"No! You didn't tell us that little piece of information actually!" Raph barked.

"Well, you know for next time now don't you." Jasper smiled back, to only get silence back. So he turned back to what he was doing. "Michel, can you answer this question, how long can you hold you breath for?" He asked calmly.

"I, uh. For a b-bit, I guess" He stuttered out.

"Well why don't we do a little practical to see how long, yeah?" The pale man said grinning. Mikey suspiciously looked to the bucket, then whimpered. "Heh, I'll take that as a yes." The man said finally.

Before Mikey could recall what was happening, Jasper grabbed the back of his neck, then forced his head into the bucket engulfing him with ice cold water.

The man giggled darkly. "So, lets see how long you can really hold your breath for..."

* * *

><p>I know, I know, I'm mean! This cliffy is mean! So I am writing the next chapter right away, so I hopefully should be updated soon, hopefully!~ hehe. c:<p>

It really is not Mikey's day, is it. Poor Mike ;n;

**Please Review~! c**:


End file.
